


Естественный метод

by Melarissa, tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1950s, Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Historical References, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Все новое — это хорошо забытое старое.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: Попытки морали от авторов, от Бруклина до пост!ВБ, фото обнаженной натуры.

— Эй, Баки! — крикнул толстый Питерс. — Там в проулке за булочной Роджерса опять мутузят. Беги, спасай!  
  
И заржал, стервец. Баки как раз свернул себе папироску, одну из первых в жизни, неуклюжую и готовую вот-вот рассыпаться, но не успел даже в рот положить. Стив всегда выбирал самые неподходящие моменты. Сунув папиросу за ухо, Баки рванул по улице. До булочной было не слишком далеко, но если пробежаться наискосок, через подворотни и подъездные дворы, получится быстрее. Если знать, как.  
  
Баки свернул в проулок, перекрытый в конце глухой стеной в почти три метра высотой. Уже приближаясь к ней, он ускорился, оттолкнулся от стены дома, швырнув себя по диагонали, зацепился за крошащуюся кромку кирпичей и, используя импульс, вытолкнул себя вверх, приземлился кончиками парусиновых туфель рядом с ладонями, оттолкнулся и прыгнул вбок, зацепившись за край пожарной лестницы. Секция с грохотом поползла вниз, осыпав Баки чешуйками ржавчины, но он не стал дожидаться, пока коснется ногами асфальта, а прыгнул раньше. Он всего лишь смягчил себе приземление и сразу же пустился бегом.  


*

  
  
Стив никаких иллюзий не питал. Оборванные парни в подпитии, приставшие к женщине, легко переключились на него. Им было все равно — лапать пугливую домохозяйку или навалалять от души тощему слабаку, решившему сделать им замечание и не смывшемуся после первой угрозы. Стив старался держаться на ногах как можно дольше, но не получилось. Подножка, толчок, и вот он валяется на грязном асфальте перед мусорными баками, а в лицо ему летит ботинок. Время будто замедлилось, и Стив рассмотрел и начавшую отставать подошву, и пыльный носок ботинка, и кромку грязи. Зато едва успел прикрыть лицо руками. Ботинок попал по костяшкам, руки онемели, и Стив рванулся в сторону, но из позиции лежа это было не слишком удобно.  
  
Однако он услышал, а секунду спустя и увидел то, что наполнило его надеждой. За спинами нападавших появился Баки. Стиву показалось, что тот летит, но это было, конечно, не так. Баки прыгал как Тарзан, цепляясь за лестницы, отталкиваясь от карнизов, балансируя на кончиках пальцев, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Он летел за спинами ублюдков как ангел возмездия, которому для полета вовсе не нужны были крылья.  
  
— А ну отвали на хрен! — заорал ангел, обрушиваясь всем весом на того, который как раз примерился пнуть Стива в живот. — К докам топайте и попробуйте там попинать матросов!   
  
Он рухнул на спину тому, который как раз занес ногу, и от неожиданности тот потерял равновесие и рухнул. Баки перекатился по земле и вскочил. Второй не ожидал коварного нападения из-за спины и отшатнулся. Баки сходу врезал ему и швырнул к выходу из проулка.  
  
У Стива от пыли и от боли слезились глаза, но он видел, как один из парней попытался ударить Баки, и внутри Стива все почти оборвалось, но он успел протянуть руку и дернуть его за штанину, а Баки ловко поднырнул под пьяный замах и сам дал драчуну в челюсть. Второй потащил его прочь. Баки, упавший с неба, сумел один справиться с парнями старше себя.  
  
Стив уронил голову, сейчас позволяя боли дойти до сознания.  
  
— Эй, Стив, ты вставать будешь? — услышал он сверху.  
  
Баки помог ему подняться на ноги и слегка отряхнул. Протянул мятый, но чистый носовой платок. Потом повел из проулка, придерживая, но у выхода на улицу Стив отстранился. Хватит ему позора и так, нечего тащить его, как тяжелораненого.  
  
— Ты спрыгнул сверху, — сказал он, стараясь отвлечься от боли в скуле.  
  
— Я торопился, — пожал Баки плечами. — Черт, папиросу потерял.  
  
Баки пощупал за ухом, но самокрутки там, разумеется, не было. Он подумал, потерял ли он ее еще при первом прыжке или же она держалась до последнего. Кто знает.  
  
— Твоя мама дома? — спросил Баки, когда они медленно приблизились к улице, где жили Роджерсы.  
  
— На дежурстве, — вздохнул тот.  
  
— Пошли тогда. Надо привести тебя в порядок, пока она не пришла.  
  
Баки поставил на плиту чайник, пока Стив стягивал с себя испачканные рубашку и брюки. Потом он медленно опустился на кровать, сложив руки на мосластых коленях.  
  
За последний год Баки здорово подрос и раздался в плечах, а вот Стив в свои пятнадцать оставался худым и мелким, как двенадцатилетний. Только руки да ноги росли, составляя странный контраст с тощими предплечьями и голенями.  
  
— Я нашел в библиотеке книжку, — сказал Стив. — Одного французского автора. Его ранили на войне, и он начал заниматься спортом, чтобы стать сильнее.   
  
— Покажи, — попросил Баки.  
  
— Под подушкой, — мотнул головой Стив.  
  
Баки сунул руку под подушку и вытащил книжку в матерчатом переплете с фотографией на ней: молодая девушка стояла, согнувшись, делая какое-то упражнение.  
  
— «Физическое воспитание по естественному методу», — прочитал Баки. — Джордж Геберт.  
  
— Жорж Эбер, — поправил его Стив, произнеся фамилию с ударением на последний слог. — Я же говорил, он француз.  
  
Баки дернул плечом, словно говоря: «Да пофиг», — и погрузился в чтение. В книге было много картинок с девушками и женщинами в коротких шортах и майках, и Баки захихикал, разглядывая их голые руки и ноги. Через несколько страниц ему встретилась и вовсе обнаженная натура: две девицы, прикрытые только полотенцами на бедрах, демонстрировали разный подход к красоте. Одна была изнеженной, мягкой и изящной, как лесная нимфа, вторая же могла похвастать крепким, почти мужским торсом, прекрасно оттеняемым парой пышных холмиков. 

 

  
  
Чувство прекрасного Баки слегка засбоило, и вдруг он представил Стива на месте обеих: и тощего нескладного подростка, и крепкого атлетического юношу. Зажмурившись, он легонько встряхнул головой. Голос Стива выдернул его из задумчивости:  
  
— Если они могут, — продолжал он, тыча пальцем в картинку, — то и я смогу. Жорж говорит, что каждый может стать сильным. Если будет тренироваться. И важно развивать не только физическую силу, нужно быть морально сильным, это взаимодействует…  
  
Он перевернул еще несколько страниц: на рисованной иллюстрации в несколько этапов юноша взбегал по практически отвесной осыпи оврага, чтобы выбраться на поверхность, на следующей он, цепляясь за нависающую ветку дерева, бросал себя вперед и приземлялся с кувырком. Стив вспомнил силуэт Баки, низвергающегося с тусклых бруклинских небес на обидчиков: так же слаженно и безошибочно упираясь в стены узких переулков и цепляясь за пожарные лестницы.   
  
— Это… направляет или поддерживает нравственные побуждения в качестве полезного и благотворного способа, так как атлетическое умение должно сочетаться с мужеством и альтруизмом, — закончил Стив, очевидно цитируя какое-то место из книги.   
  
Его яркие глаза были полны света, и Баки невольно засмотрелся. Внезапно засвистел чайник. Баки встал, налил в миску горячей воды, немного разбавил и вернулся к Стиву с ней, прихватив полотенце.  
  
— Моральной силы тебе на десятерых хватит, Стиви, — сказал он, смачивая угол полотенца. — Тебе бы физической добавить. Или хотя бы не лезть в каждую драку.  
  
Он промокнул большую ссадину на щеке Стива, вокруг которой уже начал наливаться багровый синяк.  
  
— Я не лезу, — упрямо ответил Стив. — Оно само.  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Баки, продолжая смывать с его лица пыль и грязь. И, как всегда, слегка завис на длинных ресницах и полных, сейчас упрямо стиснутых губах. А может, и не упрямо. Может, Стив просто старался не застонать. — Каждую неделю драка сама тебя находит. Я ведь могу и не успеть однажды.  
  
Стив смотрел ему прямо в лицо своими невозможными глазами, в которых решительность мешалась с растерянностью.  
  
— Но я не дерусь ради драки, — ответил он. — Смысл в том, чтобы быть достаточно сильным, чтобы помочь другим людям. Чтобы быть полезным.  


***

  
  
Прежде чем подняться, Жорж вытянулся на спине и принялся напрягать группы мышц одну за другой, разогревая их. С возрастом каждое утро становилось испытанием. Но, верный своим идеям воли и мужественности, Жорж не сдавался. А сегодня ему нужны были силы.  
  
Жорж никогда не гнался за богатством, однако вовсе не желал превращаться в клошара и ночевать под мостами. После разрыва с правительством Петена и руководством французской армии, инструкторы которой извратили его идеи, он остался почти без средств к существованию. И консультации были хорошим подспорьем. Он не знал точно, насчет чего хотели с ним посоветоваться «знакомые» одного из учеников, но те пообещали очень неплохую сумму. И намекнули, что заинтересованы в долгосрочном сотрудничестве. Вряд ли воспитывают нового олимпийского чемпиона. Для большого спорта принципы его метода слишком незрелищные, он еще тридцать лет назад разругался с тренерами в пух и прах. Тогда для чего?   
  
Он встал и начал разминку. Семьдесят семь лет — не шутка, но и не предел. Он присел и выпрямился, следя за дыханием. И еще раз.  
  
Сорок минут спустя перед домом раздался клаксон автомобиля. Жорж как раз повязывал галстук. Две минуты спустя он вышел, неся небольшой чемодан.   
  
— Месье Эбер? — приветствовал его мужчина.  
  
Около сорока, средняя, ничем не примечательная внешность, русский акцент. Очень легкий, как у эмигранта, давно живущего во Франции. Жоржу приходилось с ними встречаться после революции и потом, в Париже, перед войной.  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — ответил Жорж. — Не думал, что в советской России слышали о моей системе.  
  
Мужчина слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— И слышали, и относятся с большим интересом. Прошу.  
  
Жорж сел в красивую черную машину, и шофер немедленно завел мотор.  
  
— Нам предстоит небольшая поездка, — сообщил мужчина. — В Швейцарию. Прекрасное курортное место. Мы заинтересованы в консультации по поводу одного человека. Надо помочь ему научиться управлять своим телом. Разумеется, все расходы за наш счет. И приличное вознаграждение. Но все должно остаться строго конфиденциально.  
  
— Если вы пообещаете, что всерьез отнесетесь к моим замечаниям, то я согласен.  
  
— О, поверьте, мы более чем серьезно к ним отнесемся.  
  
Жорж кивнул и откинулся на подушки сиденья.  


*

  
  
В отличие от Франции Швейцария выглядела неторопливой, сдержанной и респектабельной. После продолжительной поездки они прибыли в пансионат, расположенный на берегу небольшого озера, за которым вдалеке виднелись Альпы. Название пансионата — «У озера» — было настолько же безликое, насколько все попадавшиеся Жоржу люди. Он бы не смог описать ни одного, разве что сказать: «Абсолютно обычная внешность».  
  
В первый день ему дали отдохнуть, накормили вкусным ужином и показали бассейн. Наутро повезли на «тренировочную площадку».   
  
Как оказалось, в сонной нейтральной Швейцарии существовали полигоны, обнесенные глухими заборами с колючей проволокой. Может, он был единственный на всю страну, кто знает. За полигоном обнаружилась великолепная спортивная площадка с большой и разнообразной полосой препятствий. Жорж осмотрел самое начало, с рукоходом, узкими лазами, стенами, а впереди были и рвы, и канаты, и бутафорские дома. Наверное, тут тренировались знаменитые швейцарские гвардейцы, иного объяснения этому великолепию он не видел.  
  
Он так увлекся, пробуя бревно и турник, что не заметил, когда на поле появилась странная группа, центром которой был одетый в темное молодой мужчина. Он не был душой компании или начальством, как отметил Жорж, скорее, он напоминал опасного преступника в окружении жандармов, или же зверя, которого перевозят из одного зоопарка в другой. На шее у двоих сопровождающих висели советские автоматы, у остальных виднелись кобуры на поясе. К Жоржу подошел месье Смирнофф, который накануне привез его в Швейцарию.  
  
— Это спецагент, который обладает очень специфическими навыками, — пояснил он, указывая на мужчину в черном. — У нас к вам просьба, месье Эбер. Посмотрите, как он проходит полосу препятствий и дайте нам рекомендации, как тренировать его, чтобы добиться максимальной эффективности.  
  
Жорж кивнул. Раньше его нередко приглашала на такие тренировки, правда, обычно не ради одного человека. Но ему платили, а деньги были совсем не лишними.  
  
Смирнофф кивнул и махнул рукой, в группе сопровождающих произошло какое-то движение. Потом один из них подтолкнул человека в плечо, указал пальцем на рукоход и дальше. Тот мотнул головой. Ветром до Жоржа донесло несколько слов, он он не понял ни одного. Похоже на русский, хотя мог быть и какой-то другой славянский язык.   
  
Мужчина повел плечами, вскинул голову и с места перешел на бег. Жорж смотрел с удивлением. Мужчина показывал чудеса силы и ловкости: он пролетал секции рукохода через две-три перекладины, карабкался вверх по отвесной стене так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, перекатывался, поднимался, бежал дальше… Он прекрасно справлялся, но у Жоржа не исчезало ощущение, что движется он слишком агрессивно, без изящества. Он мчался вперед, словно разъяренный слон, тренировочные снаряды под его напором и хваткой угрожающе раскачивались, и казалось, дай ему волю — он снесет препятствия, разломает в щепу бревна и согнет турник, как хворостину. Он словно красовался. С неодобрением Жорж отметил, что тренировали его, похоже, спортсмены, желавшие поразить наблюдателей, а не добиться максимальной эффективности движений. И была какая-то странная диспропорция в том, как действовал этот мужчина левой и правой рукой. Словно одна из них была значительно сильнее, а вторая — подвижнее.   
  
Круг подошел к концу. После проползания под низко натянутыми сетками и преодолением рвов с водой и глиной, бегун был мокрым насквозь и грязным. Он стоял, опустив голову и не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к окружающему. От такого безразличия Жоржу стало не по себе.  
  
— Пусть переоденется и я кое-что покажу, — предложил Жорж.  
  
— Ему не нужна сменная одежда, — отмахнулся Смирнофф. — Начинайте.  
  
Жорж нахмурился. Он работал с солдатами, но такого обращения он не видел даже в Легионе. Он покачал головой.  
  
— В мокрой одежде быстро остывают мышцы, это снижает эффективность их работы. Кроме того, физическое неудобство мешает работе духа. Зачем тратить силы на преодоление того, что можно легко устранить, вместо того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на цели?   
  
Смирнофф задумчиво, как показалось Жоржу, кивнул.  
  
— Kozyrev, prinesi Soldatu pereodet’sya, — скомандовал он. После чего вновь перешел на французский: — Может, что-то еще?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Жорж. — Мне бы хотелось познакомиться.  


*

  
  
Они встречались каждый день, в десять утра, какой бы ни была погода. Имени подопечного Жоржу так и не назвали, велели называть просто Солдат. Тот не знал французского, а Жорж — русского, но они кое-как общались на английском. Солдат говорил мало, никогда не задавал вопросов, но неукоснительно выполнял каждое указание. Жорж узнал причину такой неравномерности его рук: левая оказалась невероятным протезом, действовавшим как живая рука. Почти как живая рука, потому что Солдат относился к ней не как к руке и использовал явно не в полную силу.   
  
Жорж отрабатывал с ним отдельные движения, и уже через неделю Солдат проходил препятствия совсем иначе: он не мчался вперед, а использовал их как опору и почти летал над ними. Рукоход он преодолевал не цепляясь руками за перекладины, а пробегая по ним в несколько прыжков, перед рвом с грязью ускорялся и летел почти параллельно земле, пока не цеплялся кончиками пальцев за противоположный берег и, используя левую руку как опору, не перекидывал тело вперед в кувырке. Он ползал, извиваясь всем телом, как ящерица, не только на животе, но и на спине.   
  
Жорж тренировал с ним растяжку, учил замирать в самых нелепых на первых взгляд позах. Солдату хорошо удавалась неподвижность: мышцы не дрожали, он мог держать себя на месте, практически не дыша. Именно эти тренировки особенно нравились Смирноффу.  
  
— А стрелять он так может? — спросил как-то то, глядя на свисающего с перекладины Солдата.  
  
То держался носками ботинок и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— В принципе да, но надо будет научить его справляться с отдачей, — отозвался Жорж.  
  
Ему и самому стало интересно, а сможет ли? Пока Солдат справлялся со всеми заданиями.  
  
— Тогда завтра я прикажу привезти оружие для Солдата, — сообщил Смирнофф.   


*

  
  
Тренировки пришлось прекратить внезапно. Однажды утром Жорж не смог подняться с постели. Ночью его разбил паралич. Его отправили в частную клинику в Лозанну, и больше Солдата он не видел.  
  
Но, тренируясь, возвращая себе подвижность после того, как врачи его слегка привели в чувство, но списали со счетов, он нередко вспоминал то железное упорство, с которым Солдат раз за разом повторял одно и то же упражнение, добиваясь идеального результата.  
  
Солдат остался его тайным образцом еще на несколько лет, до самой смерти.  


***

  
  
Когда три с половиной миллиарда людей на Земле внезапно исчезли, обратившись в пепел, остальные остались в глубочайшем шоке осмысливать причину и размер трагедии.  
  
Когда три года спустя эти самые пропавшие люди внезапно вернулись, оказавшись на том же самом месте, откуда пропали, шок усилился. Да, кому-то повезло: он вернулся в свое кресло перед телевизором, которое стояло на прежнем месте, или в свою квартиру. Но тем, кто в момент исчезновения летел в самолете, ехал в поезде или автомобиле, плыл на корабле или был в иных местах, прекративших за три года свое существование, повезло куда меньше. Ни самолетов, ни автомобилей, ни всего остального не оказалось на прежнем месте, и люди падали, разбивались, тонули и попадали под транспорт.  
  
Кому-то были рады, а кому-то — нет. Начались массовые беспорядки, убийства, попытки избавиться от вернувшихся, но абсолютно ненужных родственников и соседей.  
  
Уже после щелчка Таноса повсеместно образовались открытые и тайные культы, где молились за пропавших, пытались вернуть их с помощью магических ритуалов или же уничтожить врагов так же эффективно, как распыление. После Возвращения сект стало больше, причем преобладали те, где все пытались вернуть «все как было». А еще появились группы взаимопомощи «ненужных» людей, которых за время отсутствия попросту вычеркнули отовсюду, и даже пособие, выделенное государством на обустройство, ничем не могло помочь. Для них не прошло и секунды с момента ухода, и они пришли в себя, внезапно оказавшись в новом мире, где для них не было места. И раньше-то они — некрасивые, нелюбимые, немолодые или странные — никому особенно нужны не были, а теперь они всем мешали, пытаясь вернуть свое место в жизни.  
  
Неудивительно, что настроение в таких группах частенько было совсем невеселым, и некоторые впадали в натуральную массовую истерию, внезапно устраивая зрелищные самоубийства. Потому что признаваться самим себе, что мир превосходно обходится и без них, было очень больно.  


*

  
  
Стив проснулся, потянулся и посмотрел на Баки. Тот спал на боку, обхватив подушку руками. Длинные волосы наполовину прикрыли лицо. Едва касаясь, Стив убрал их в сторону. И ощутил острый укол счастья, настолько сильного, что от него становилось больно.  
  
Он до сих пор не мог порой поверить, что Баки вернулся. А учитывая неразбериху, в которую страна впала второй раз за три года, никому и дела не было до его прошлых заслуг. Наоборот, их даже наградили. Хотя все эти поздравления, благодарственные речи и перечисленные на счет неимоверные суммы денег, которые Стив целиком отдал на благотворительность, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем фактом, что Баки, живой, невредимый, из плоти и крови, вернулся. Стив снова потерял его и снова обрел. И если после прошлого раза у него все еще были сомнения, то в этот раз он наплевал на все условности, которые еще бродили в его голове, сгреб ничего не понимающего Баки, как только добрался до него, и поцеловал при всех.   
  
Сорвав бурные продолжительные овации стоя, как писали раньше в газетах.  
  
Однако мир вертеться не перестал, и его, а теперь и вместе с Баки, регулярно выдергивали то туда, то сюда на помощь. Последняя неделя выдалась совсем уж переполненной, у них не хватал времени элементарно прикоснуться друг к другу, и у Стива руки зудели, фигурально выражаясь. И еще одно место. Или два.  
  
Один раз — один! — он ухитрился отсосать Баки за углом коридора после совещания, но на этом все завершилось. Зазвонил телефон, их срочно вызвали и… все.  
  
И вот сейчас, когда Баки лежал на расстоянии взгляда, Стив позволил своей выдержке дать трещину. Протянул руку. А потом потянулся к нему, нырнул под одеяло и с радостью установил: Баки был тоже очень не против.  
  
Стив разом попытался заглотить весь его член целиком, но у него не получилось, только слезы навернулись на глаза. Сверху донеслось удивленное восклицание, а потом очень поощряющий стон. Стив перестал скрываться и рывком сошвырнул одеяло. Баки подался бедрами ему навстречу и вплел пальцы в волосы.   
  
— Стиви, — донеслось сверху, и одновременно грянул звонок телефона, валявшегося на тумбочке.  
  
Это была не «Бум шоколака», установленная на Т’Чаллу, не «Расцветали яблони и груши» Наташи и не «Серенада Солнечной долины», установленная Баки на Тони. Это был самый стандартный звонок, напоминавший древние аппараты. Стив вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться.  
  
— Не отвлекайся, — скомандовал Баки. — Я попрошу, чтобы перезвонили.  
  
Стив расслабился, принимаясь активнее работать ртом и чувствуя, как Баки тянется к телефону. Звонок прекратился, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Он даже не стал вслушиваться, крепче сжав бедра Баки руками и пытаясь принять его глубже. И у него получилось! Он даже сам не понял, как, но он уткнулся в волосы на лобке Баки и… Понял, что это не он волшебным образом научился делать «глубокую глотку», а у Баки внезапно пропала эрекция.  
  
— Минутку, Стив, — сказал он, отстраняясь.   
  
Стив непонимающе вскинул на него взгляд и вытер с подбородка слюну. Баки выглядел слишком обеспокоенным, и Стив почувствовал, как и у него самого все опадает.  
  
— Подожди, Питер, чуть медленнее.. Какой зал? Да, понял. Ты где? Я понял, что ты сидишь на бомбе. А бомба где? Под самой крышей? На перекрытиях? Я понял. Да, он тоже здесь. Не скажем. Выезжаем немедленно.  
  
Баки выключил телефон и посмотрел на Стива. Как всегда, от тревоги черты его лица словно обострились, сильнее проступили скулы, губы стали тоньше на вид.  
  
— Питер прячется в одном из залов, где собираются «Вернувшиеся», — начал он. — Это какая-то церковь. И кто-то решил помочь всем этим страдальцам разом избавиться от проблем и от жизни. На перекрытиях две бомбы, Питер сидит на детонаторе, зажимая какие-то переключатели руками. Если он их отпустит, бомбы взорвутся, и еще он боится, что его накроет владелец устройств, и взорвет их вручную или еще как. Короче, это неважно. Но там человек пятьдесят народу в зале, может, больше. И далеко не все мечтают решить проблему Возвращения столь радикально.   
  
— Так чего мы сидим? — спросил Стив, поднимаясь. — Поехали!  


*

  
  
Говорила полная немолодая женщина с длинными седыми волосами, больше похожими на космы.  
  
— У меня было пять кошек: Мелинда, Флора, Лиза, Орнелла и сэр Оливер. Когда я вернулась, то узнала, что соседи сдали их в приют и там их усыпили. Всех пятерых! — истерично выкрикнула она и заплакала.  
  
Круг людей на стульях, поставленных концентрически, зашумел. Женщина продолжила:  
  
— Они всегда меня ненавидели! Потому что я просила их быть потише, у меня мигрени, а их ребенок постоянно то плакал, то стучал по стене, то музыка у них играла. В мою квартиру въехал кто-то другой, все мои вещи вынесли на помойку. У меня не осталось никого… ничего…  
  
Женщина зарыдала. Питер оглянулся и под маской облизнул сохнущие губы. Детонатор стоял в темном углу, чтобы не привлекал внимания, и проводки тянулись по колоннам вверх, практически незаметные в тени. Руководитель группы подал женщине коробку с с салфетками, и она трубно высморкалась. Кто-то другой занял ее место.  
  
— Меня зовут Майк. — У мужчины был выступающий животик и лысина, сейчас обильно покрытая капельками пота. — Пока меня не было, моя жена вышла замуж. Теперь она не желает признавать меня, не пускает в дом. Она утверждает, что я умер и не могу вернуться. Я не знаю, что мне делать!  
  
— А мои внуки отказываются меня видеть! Забрали мой дом, все сбережения. Да, я оставила им все по завещанию, но ведь я жива! Я жива! — Старушка потрясала кулачком, как на демонстрации.   
  
Питер вздохнул. Скорее бы приехали Стив и Баки.  


*

  
  
Стив вел мотоцикл на предельной скорости, пока Баки рассказывал ему то, что услышал от Питера. Стив в очередной раз порадовался, что у них были шлемы со связью. Очень экономило время.  
  
— Питер просил не звонить Тони. Похоже, тот немного нервно реагирует на все, что случается с Питером. Он запретил Питеру ходить патрулировать одному, но он не послушался. И позвонил тебе. Нам надо обезвредить бомбу и вывести всех наружу. Или, как минимум, вывести всех, а на церковь плевать, новую построят.  
  
Стив кивнул и заложил крутой вираж. Баки вжался ему в спину, почти слился с ним воедино.  
  
— Впереди налево и там затормози, — спокойно скомандовал он.  
  
Стив выполнил указание.  
  
— Помоги-ка мне.  
  
Баки спрыгнул с седла, стянул шлем и потянулся, разминая шею и растягивая мышцы на руках.   
  
— Подкинь меня, — попросил он.  
  
Он подошел к практически отвесной стене и повернулся к Стиву спиной. Тот опустился на одно колено и сложил руки в замок. Баки оперся правой ногой об эту ступеньку и вытянул левую руку прямо вверх. Потом резко крикнул:  
  
— Пошел! — и Стив швырнул его вверх изо всех сил.  
  
Баки взлетел, как человек-ядро, которого они когда-то в детстве видели в цирке, оттолкнулся от карниза левой рукой и преодолел еще пару метров, а потом начал взбираться, цепляясь за стену не хуже киношного ниндзи.  
  
Стив убедился, что Баки добрался до края крыши и побежал; забросил его шлем под сиденье и поехал следом, лавируя между пустыми зданиями. Время от времени он видел Баки: тот бежал наискось, перепрыгивая провалы между домами, приземляясь то на носки ботинок, то в кувырке. Если бы у Стива было время, он полюбовался бы, но сейчас ему было не до этого.  
  
Стив вскоре потерял Баки из виду. И, что хуже, без шлема он никак не мог с ним связаться.   


*

  
  
Здание, которое Питер назвал церковью, было построено как большой цех, а уже потом какая-то из многочисленных сект сняла его и переоборудовала в молельный дом. Баки забрался на крышу и осторожно заглянул внутрь через высокое окно, повиснув вниз головой, как летучая мышь. В зале было шестьдесят семь человек. Питера Баки поначалу не рассмотрел. Потом, приглядевшись, увидел тень на полу, скорченную небольшую фигурку.   
  
Подтянувшись, он перебежал по крыше, ступая как можно тише, чтобы не спугнуть террориста раньше времени. Прежде чем спуститься, он надел прихваченные на всякий случай очки и маску. Потом проверил, легко ли вынимается пистолет из кобуры, и скользнул по стене вверх. В этот момент до него донесся глухой звук мотоциклетного мотора, который вскоре стих. Стив сообразил не подъезжать слишком близко.   
  
Баки преодолел последние три метра, примерился и аккуратно пробил стекло плечом, прихватив осколки руками, чтобы они не звякнули. Теперь он видел Питера, прижимающего какие-то рычаги на боках небольшого ящичка. Больше ему видно не было. Из-под ладоней, обтянутых перчатками, шли два провода. Двумя выстрелами Баки перешиб их. Питер вздрогнул, но руки не убрал. Тотчас же в зале вскочил совершенно обычный на вид мужчина и вскинул руку со старомодным кнопочным телефоном. Но детонатор не сработал.  
  
Они успели.  
  
В этот момент двери распахнулись с грохотом, словно в них врезался носорог. По залу пролетел щит Капитана Америки, сделал круг и вернулся к владельцу. Все испуганно рванули в стороны. И тут с другой стороны из теней выступил Солдат, как воплощение рока: иссиня-черная рука, черная униформа, маска и бесстрастный отблеск очков в обрамлении завитков темных волос. Перепуганные, деморализованные люди предпочли повернуться к свету и оказались под до сих пор непостижимой для Баки магией Капитанского Голоса.  
  
— Всем сохранять спокойствие! Прошу вас, сядьте обратно на свои места, не совершайте резких движений, помощь уже в пути.  
  
Где-то за спиной Стива, за распахнутыми дверями, из переулков, уже слышались сирены скорой помощи и полиции. Как бы ему не хотелось домой, он должен будет дождаться прибытия представителей официальных служб, вкратце объяснить им ситуацию и сдать как зачинщиков, так и возможных жертв властям. Бросив взгляд в глубину помещения, он увидел как две тени практически бесшумно рванули вверх, к слуховым окнам под крышей.   
  
Питер стремился смыться побыстрее, чтобы Старк не узнал о его геройствах, а Баки, видимо, тоже было неохота общаться с прессой и полицией. Перед тем, как более крупная фигура покинула полутемный зал через разбитое стекло, Стив успел заметить в проеме окна на фоне неба кулак с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, два раза махнувший по диагонали.  
  
«Встречаемся дома, на крыше. Б.» — подтвердила СМС с номера Питера, которую он прочел минут сорок спустя, когда смог вернуться к мотоциклу и вынуть телефон из багажника. Еще почти час заняли формальности по оформлению группы неудачников, которых под наблюдением психологов потихоньку увозили от так и не случившейся братской могилы. У Стива даже не хватало не то что зла, но и презрения к этим людям: ни одного мгновения он не забывал, что удачи, вернувшей ему Баки, могло и не случиться.  
  
Затем, наконец, Стив сел на мотоцикл и вырулил в сторону дома, предвкушая, как он, наконец, сбросит свой костюм, стащит бронежилет с Баки, и они завершат то, что начали утром.  
  
Однако дома никого не оказалось. Стив не беспокоился; у Баки был мобильник, и он бы нашел способ связаться, если бы захотел. Поэтому он вынул пару банок пива из холодильника и пошел по лестнице наверх, к выходу на крышу.  
  
На крыше Стив оглянулся, окидывая взглядом соседние и дальние дома, родной Бруклин, затянутый ломкими силуэтами множества строительных кранов: город продолжал активно отстраиваться заново после множества катастроф и разрушений, вызванных Щелчком и последовавшими беспорядками. И тут он увидел причину отсутствия Баки: через квартал он заметил две фигурки, которые наперегонки неслись от одного недостроенного здания к другому, перепрыгивая то на оголенные несущие конструкции этажей, то на фермы кранов, то на карнизы уцелевших домов. Видимо, Баки заметил Стива на крыше, потому что они изменили курс и направились по крыше торгового центра прямо к их дому.  
  
Невольно Стив залюбовался, сравнивая то, как одинаково легко, но при этом до невозможности по-разному они двигались: сейчас Питер не пользовался паутиной (наверное, отметя ее как нечестное преимущество перед соперником), и его тощий жилистый силуэт живо напомнил Стиву юного довоенного Баки. Он нарочито небрежно, только пальцами ног и рук как будто невесомо касался стен, окон, карнизов, лестниц и крыш, и если бы Стив не видел в Берлине воочию, какой силой обладает мальчишка, он мог бы принять его за легкое насекомое. Движения Баки, напротив, были точно выверенными и рассчитанными, каждый его прыжок как будто чертил в пространстве четкую весомую линию, он тщательно, хоть и молниеносно, выбирал точки приземления либо захвата, способные выдержать его немалый вес вместе с импульсом; и каждый раз совершенно непредсказуемо пользовался силой и прочностью своей левой руки.  
  
Наконец, они синхронно приземлились на краю крыши: Питер сделал артистический фляк вперед, а Баки, схватившись за ограждение, погасил скорость коротким кувырком.  
  
— Старик, ты просто жжошь! — восхищенно выпалил Питер, успокаивая дыхание.  
  
— Баки, как ты выражаешься, “отжигал” еще тогда, когда Тони не сделали и даже проекта не подготовили,— засмеялся в ответ Стив, протягивя запыхавшемуся, но явно довольному Баки вторую банку пива.  
  
— А мне?  
  
— А тебе не рановато будет?   
  
В ответ Паркер скорчил жалобную гримасу.  
  
— Стив, поделись с парнем, я ему промеж ладоней две пули всадил, а он даже не дрогнул, — сказал Баки, отрываясь от практически опустевшей банки.  
  
Стив вздохнул и отдал Паркеру начатую свою. Паучок благодарно припал к холодной жидкости.  
  
То ли осмелев от нескольких глотков пива, а то ли от радости удачно завершившегося дела и бодрящей пробежки, Питер вдруг выпалил:  
  
— Я и не знал, что вы в паркур умеете. Я думал, вы это все, ну, проспали. В смысле, паркур — это когда...  
  
Стив и Баки переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
  
— Питер, мы, может, и родились сто лет назад, но вовсе не динозавров пасли.  
  
— У меня был первый перевод книги Эбера, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Он меня тренировал… как-то. Не скажу точно, когда, но он помог мне научиться пользоваться этой рукой, как своей. Точнее, ее предшественницей.  
  
Баки согнул левую руку и сжал пальцы в кулак. Металл тускло блеснул в свете уличных фонарей. Питер неверяще переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Ты видел живого Жоржа Эбера? — с восхищением спросил Стив.  
  
Баки пожал плечами, словно говорил: Я в этом не виноват.   
  
— Погодите, погодите, вы сейчас именно про того самого Жоржа Эбера говорите? — вмешался Питер.  
  
— Être fort pour être utile*, — произнес Стив, слегка коверкая слова, но глаза Питера расширились еще больше.  
  
Баки вдруг кашлянул.  
  
— Стив, а ты можешь сказать еще что-нибудь по-французски? В твоем исполнении это чертовски… заводит.  
  
— Питер, кажется, тебе пора домой. Прямо сейчас, — каким-то сдавленным голосом произнес Стив. — Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, monsieur Barnes?**  
  
— Bien sûr, mon amour***, — отозвался Баки.  
  
Питер предпочел не смотреть на то, что случилось потом. Выпустив длинную паутину, он покинул крышу, на которой целовались столетние супергерои, учившиеся паркуру у самого основателя паркура и знающие куда больше, чем Питер только мог себе представить. 


	2. Послесловие от соавтора

Хотя с международного женского праздника (и премьеры фильма “Капитан Марвел”, несомненно, приуроченной к этой дате) прошел уже практически месяц, хотелось бы рассказать немного о Жорже Эбере. В свете современных тенденций его, наверное, следует назвать феминистом, хотя в 1918 году такого термина не существовало.   
  
Получив серьёзное ранение в ходе Первой Мировой (и чуть не потеряв при этом руку), он был комиссован и занялся организацией физического воспитания не только военных, но и подростков, и женщин. Обращаясь к традициям Древней Греции и сравнивая их с современными (на тот момент) тенденциями женской красоты, он критиковал корсеты и узкие платья, малоподвижный, затворнический, зависимый «надомный» образ жизни женщины, навязываемый в то время и считавшийся «пристойным».   
  
Он считал, что женщины, следуя его «естественному методу», могут развить в себе силу воли, уверенность, крепкое здоровье и атлетические способности, практически не уступая в этом мужчинам. Выпустив в 1919 году работу «Мышечная и пластическая красота», Эбер стал одним из первых идеологов женских занятий гимнастикой.  
(помимо того, что его методы подготовки военных в виде полосы препятствий ( _parcours du combattant_ ) положили начало явлению, называемому словом  _parkour_ ).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Все придумал Томми, а я только помогала писать. И заставляла его.
> 
> Примечания:  
> * Быть сильным, чтобы быть полезным. (фр.)
> 
> ** Хотите переспать со мной, месье Барнс? (фр.)
> 
> *** Конечно, любовь моя. (фр.)


End file.
